Tail
by Coffeeskater
Summary: Blake has some scars and Yang will love her no matter what happens. A short drabble based on a headcanon.


Blake woke up to soft kisses along her throat and neck. She smiled lazily and shifted, tipping her head back and meeting warm violet.

"Morning kitten." Blake grinned and rolled onto her back drawing Yang down into a kiss. She smiled against her lips when Yang stroked the hair from her face. "Sleep well?"

"I always do with you next to me." Yang grinned widely and with a gentle tug rolled them over, pulling Blake atop her chest. The sheets tangled around their legs, covering their naked bodies from the waist down.

"Glad to hear it." The blonde smirked as her hands traveled down from her shoulders, trailing down her back and coming to rest, cupping her ass. She continued to smirk as she began to massage "I'm thinking I want breakfast."

She snorted and swatted at the blonde half-heartedly. "You are insatiable." She simply shrugged and continued to knead her flesh. She kissed and nipped at her already hickey littered neck, her hands accidently rose up and brushed against the sensitive flesh at the small of her back, the scar. Blake flinched and jerked away. Yang's hands flew from her body, tears gathering at the corner of her eyes.

Immediately Yang was cupping her cheeks, and hushing her softly. The tears slipped unbidden down her cheeks. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I am so sorry." Blake whimpered but nodded in her hands. Yang felt like crying herself. This had happened only a handful of times before, and each time Yang felt the guiltiest she ever had her entire life.

"Do I need to leave or do I stay?" Blake had asked her for both, sometimes she needed to be alone, to cry, to come to terms with had happened in her past. Sometimes she needed to be held, to cry into Yang's strong and willing shoulder, to be reminded she was loved, that her past did not define her.

"Hold me." It was a whispered plea. Yang obliged without pause, she wrapped Blake in a warm hug holding her tight.

"I've got you Blake, I'm right here and I am never ever leaving you. I don't care what they did to you, you're still beautiful, and there is nothing wrong with you." Blake nodded and whimpered. An idea came to her suddenly and gently she tipped her head up and met her watery eyes. "Do you trust me?" Blake nodded after a brief hesitation.

Yang smiled and rolled onto her side. She coaxed Blake back onto her stomach and straddled her thighs. Carefully she leaned over her and trailed kisses down her back. "You can stop me anytime, just say so." Blake nodded again, her fists clenching in the sheets. Yang ghosted her lips down her back and paused at the small of her back, where the source of all this misery lay.

The scar was large, and for the most part looked like a burn. It was sprawling and looked like a crack in a window pane. At the center was a bump, the remnants of Blake's tail. It had been brutally mangled before being chopped off by some violent racist bastards. Blake was only 8 years old. Most of the time it didn't bother her, but some days, it was hyper sensitive. Ever since they had moved in together in their new dorm it was just the two of them. That gave Blake the freedom she needed. On bad days like this she would often walk around either naked or wearing only a soft flannel button up that belonged to Yang.

Carefully Yang bent down and as cautiously as possible, brushed her lips across the bump. Blake froze but didn't flinch. Carefully Yang set about carefully pressing tender kisses to the marred flesh.

"Blake listen to me, you are beautiful, and this does not define you. Your heritage does not define you. I love you, and I always will. I know it hurts sometimes and I know you're ashamed and scared and sometimes you just want nothing more than to stop existing. But I'm here, and I am never going away and I will do whatever you need me to do to make this easier for you.

Blake whimpered and needily pulled Yang back up, kissing her hard on the mouth. Yang could taste her tears and once again pulled her atop her chest. She kissed her back and rubbed her back. Blake held on tightly and Yang held her with just as much vigor. She continued to kiss Blake until she buried her face in the Blonde's shoulder.

"Thank you."

"Any time babe. I meant it all, I love you." Blake was moved beyond words and could only nod. Yang grinned and resumed her stroking along Blake's back.

"So about that morning sex…?" Blake snorted and laughed, smacking Yang. She sat up and rolled her eyes as Yang's eyes hungrily roamed across her bare form. Yang smirked. "You're laughing but your also not saying no." Blake smirked as well and her hand trailed down the inside of the blonde's thigh.

Yang squirmed and Blake smirked. "I guess you do deserve a small reward for what you did for me." Yang's eyes sparkled and she grinned.

"Looking forward to it."


End file.
